The present invention relates to a technique for displaying music data.
Techniques for displaying a time series of a plurality of notes designated by music data on a display device have conventionally been suggested as schemes for displaying music score without use of a staff notation. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-128186 discloses a technique for displaying an image (hereinafter, referred to as a “note image”) that expresses each note of a music piece in a piano-roll type music score display area indicated by two-axis coordinates configured by a combination of a tone pitch axis and a time axis, and for arranging and displaying a voice code (for example, one or more letters of lyrics corresponding to each note of a singing music piece) granted to each note, for example, in an inside of a rectangular note image.
However, when a display magnification ratio used in the music score display area decreases (for example, when images to be displayed in the music score display area is are compressed or reduced in a time-axis direction), a note image is compressed or reduced accordingly. Therefore, there is a possibility that the voice code with a predetermined display size is not fit into the inside of the voice image. If the display size of the voice code decreases in conjunction with the compression or reduction in the note image, the voice code can be arranged inside the voice image. In this case, however, there is a problem in that it is difficult for a user to view the voice code clearly. In the above description, the voice code such as lyrics has been exemplified. However, the same problem may also occur when various kinds of information (for example, a character string or a sign indicating a musical expression such as vibrato) associated with each note is written together and displayed in the note image.